


【幸不二】失物招领

by yangxizi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi
Summary: 预警⚠️心血来潮的虐文 破镜重圆 大学AU大学设定为多摩美术大学，位于东京都惯例 OOC依旧算我的 不适请随时点击❌关闭
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Fuji Syusuke, 幸不二 - Relationship





	【幸不二】失物招领

1.

不二捡到这张学生卡的时候，卡是背面朝上。

他弯下腰捡起来后看了一眼，在安静的图书馆自习室里差点诶了一声，还好及时刹住了。

「幸村精市」

名字旁边的证件照上是那张他再熟悉不过的面孔。

记忆开了闸，他想起初中时光。

那些在太阳底下肆意挥洒汗水和激情的日子，仿佛已经很远了。他也想起U-17时候，作为室友的他们曾经的说笑、夜谈和枕头大战。

他把卡揣进口袋，打消了上交给失物招领处工作人员的念头。

他要亲手还给卡的主人。

2.

根据学生卡上的院系提示，不二很快找到了幸村所在的美术学部。

因为美术学院比较大，不二不清楚从何入手，便抓了一个面善的同学问。

“幸村精市？”那人看了一眼学生卡，“哦，那个新生。找他很简单，你去绘画教室，看见身边围着很多人的那个就是了。”

“多谢。”

不二照着他的方法摸到了画室，看到了那个紫发打着卷的后脑勺。

幸村被众星捧月般地围在正中央，他的画板被周围一圈的人争相欣赏着。

果然这个人走到哪里都是焦点。

幸村周围的大多是女孩子，双手握在胸前星星眼看着幸村，也有几个认真欣赏画的男同学摸着下巴思索体会意境的。

“这位同学，你怎么只站在门口？”

不二转过头，看见一个五官精致，穿着优雅的女生站在身侧。她扭头望向教室里的人，“你也是来看精市画画的吗？”

“唔，算是吧……”

看起来这个女生和幸村很熟。

她笑吟吟地拉起不二的胳膊道，“这怎么行，艺术可是要近距离接触，而不是像你现在这样的做门外汉，你跟我来。”

不二被她带着走，有些犹豫道，“他似乎还没完成，这样打扰是不是不太好。”

那女生回头，好奇地打量着不二，“你是第一次来吧？精市已经习惯了，在完成画作前他能够屏蔽外界的一切影响，专注于创造，你完全不用担心这个。”

他们进了教室，在看得见画板的一处站定。那女孩子比较执着幸村笔下的作品，左右变换着角度，见缝插针地去看画纸。不二这时看见了幸村的侧脸。

他还是原先的容貌，不二恍惚间感觉回到了几年前。

3.

幸村长长出了一口气，将画笔投进洗笔筒里，就到有人在叫他。

“精市！”

他扭头，看见对方后打了个随和的招呼，“晴子，你什么时候来的？”

晴子避让开挡在他们之间的人，走到幸村面前，“没多久，今天你的水平也不赖嘛。”

幸村看着眼前打趣自己的女生，与她进行了一小会儿专业方面的交流。二人交流的过程中，还与身边一道想加入的同学们交换着想法，幸村很是平易近人，众人一来一回探讨完后已过了半个钟。

幸村收起了自己的画板和颜料， “我真是受益匪浅，不知道今天有没有荣幸请晴子小姐吃饭？”

“有人请客，我自然是全天有时间的。但我有一个问题。”

“什么？”

晴子把学生卡递到幸村眼跟前，“没有这个，你怎么请我吃饭？”

幸村略吃惊，接过来发现卡上的确是写着自己的名字，一时间记不起什么时候搞丢的。 他感激一笑，“这么巧，竟然是你捡到了？”

晴子的食指竖起来摇了摇，“不，是刚刚一个男生给我的，他才是你的恩人哦。”

“哦？”幸村四下望了望。

晴子双手摊开，耸了耸肩，“他好像不是我们学部的，进门前倒是先给了我卡，解释了一番，还跟我一起围观你画画，感觉是个温柔的大男孩！”

幸村把卡揣进口袋，笑道，“温柔的男生吗……那你有没有兴趣？”

晴子双手背到身后，“这个问题我也可以问你。”

二人说笑间很快到了食堂。

4.

“说实话，我真的好喜欢温柔的男生哦。”晴子咬着筷子对幸村说道。

“那样不是很好。”

“有一种说法我很赞同，人以类聚。”

“嗯？”

“你看，你也不是喜欢温柔的男孩子吗？”晴子凑近小声道，顺便往幸村的餐盘里偷走了一块玉米，“所以我们成了朋友！”

“你再偷我午饭，或许就不是了。”

“精市！”

“呵呵，开玩笑的。”

二人吃完，并肩朝餐盘收集处走。 晴子突然凑近了低声说，“要不要我去打探一下？”

“打探什么？”

“那个男生啊。你总不至于一直走不出以前的回忆吧？”

幸村张了张口，不知道该说些什么。

“这回听我的，人要往前看，过去的什么历史都应该全部抛到脑后！”

幸村看着晴子单手比划着前进和后退的手势，顿时觉得好笑，“你看上去很自信，但是怎么打探？你连人家姓甚名谁，专业是什么都不知道。”

晴子倒完了盘子里的剩菜，一昂头，“我怎么不知道了？”

幸村好奇地哦了一声。

“不二周助。这个名字好听吧？”

这是幸村第一次失手，没把筷子投进回收餐具的桶里。

“……好听。”他一字一顿道。

5.

不二头昏脑胀地请完假，从医务室配了些药，顶着寒风走回寝室。

只怪他过分温柔，开展校外拍摄的时候将外套借给了同班一个穿着单薄的女生。当晚他就觉得身体有些不适，果然第二天就开始感冒发烧。

回到寝室，他一个病人独享着这方小天地的宁静。

不二烧了一壶热水，慢悠悠脱下了外套，把热水和冷水混成适宜的温度，吞了几片退烧药。

幸村风风火火地推开了门。

正喝水的不二见此情景直接呛了一口水，猛地咳嗽起来，整个脸和脖子都涨红了。

“咳咳，幸……”

“不二周助！原来你一直在这里！”幸村嘭的一声关上寝室的门，上前几步直逼不二。

不二慌忙放下手中的杯子，一边顺着气一边往后退，很快就抵上了阳台门。

“东京工艺大学？原来都是骗我的？！”幸村双手一撑直接把不二钉在了胳膊之间。

“幸村，我现在没精力跟你解释这个……”不二疲乏地看着有些愤怒的幸村。

幸村的火像是打在了一坨柔软的棉花堆上，他扣住了不二的下巴直接亲了上去。

不二刚开始还是有抵抗动作的，他第一反应是不想把感冒传染给幸村，过了一会儿就把力气耗尽了，整个人软下来任对方摆布，也有部分沦陷在幸村吻技上的原因。

幸村主导着局面，将两人带到了床上，倒下的时候还不忘一手垫在不二脑袋底下防止他磕到脑门。

仙人掌花纹的床单，一定是不二的床位。

不二最终还是因为快缺氧窒息，推了一把幸村。幸村支着身子在上方望着不二，在他眼睛里不二看见了照在寝室瓷砖地上的阳光。

两人都微微喘着气，调整着呼吸心跳。

开口的时候，不二才发现嗓子有些变调，“幸村，我不是……”

幸村直接把一边的被子展开给他盖了个严实，嗓音也有点哑，却意外的性感，“等你病好了再说。”

“……幸村。”不二从被子里伸出手去抓正在起身的幸村，只抓住了他的一个衣角。

他大概不知道自己现在红肿的唇瓣和含水的双眼有多引人犯罪。

“等你好了，我们……好好谈谈。”幸村强迫自己掰开了不二的手。

6.

不二病愈后还没等到幸村所谓的“会谈”，所在的造型表现学部组织了一次去博物馆参观的活动。他出发前有些不放心，抓了一件备用的外套上了车。

他们的恩怨情仇要追溯到初高中，相识相知相爱相离。

不二见识到幸村在球场上火力全开的样子时，就有些心动——这是对网球有着怎样的热爱和激情，才会展现出如此认真强大的反应和洞察力？

二人熟悉后，他才发现球场下的幸村居然意外的可爱，渐渐他心猿意马起来，倍感意外的是，他的这份心情也得到了回应。仿佛是上天的眷顾一般，他们相恋了。

升入高中后学业渐重，二人也会抽出时间去对方的城市见面。不二有几次来立海高中部，看见幸村在网球部里担任着教练指导新生的时候，有一种他们的时代已经过去的悲怆感。

手冢赴德打职业，越前回美国读书，不二渐渐对网球失去了原本的热情，虽然在社团里还担着天才的名号，但每天好像除了划水般的日常训练以外，提不起任何的兴致。

他的无法执着，和幸村的一如既往的热爱，形成了鲜明的对比。他感觉两个人正朝着相反的方向行走，先前的并肩同行已成了他怀念的过去。

不二没有告诉幸村他的顾虑，他戴着他惯用的微笑面具和高超演技，进行了一次又一次的演出。

那天他正在幸村家做客，在洗手间恰巧听见幸村父母的对话。

他说，不二君又来家里做客啊，两人的感情真好。

她说，我挺喜欢这个孩子，好脾气，举止又大方。

“要是幸村以后找的女朋友也是这样的就好咯。”

这句话成了压垮不二的最后一根稻草。

回到房间，他看见幸村还趴在床上，继续研究着日本各所大学的简介书册。

“周助，我刚刚看了看，有摄影专业的大学大概有这么几所，你来看看想报哪所？”

不二凑过去看，被幸村拉上了床乱亲了一阵子。

厮混完，不二看着幸村拿笔圈出来的大学，问道，“你打算报哪所？”

幸村双手支着下巴，“你选哪个，我就去哪个。”

不二笑着摇头，“你这样太草率了，我们没必要考同一所大学的。”

幸村握住他的手，“我想一直跟你在一起。”

不二不知道怎么回答，低头看了眼册子，“……东京工艺大学吧。”

7.

幸村最后一次送不二去车站，很多话不知道从何说起。他们都知道从明天起就要沉下心准备毕业考，这就意味着短时间彼此无法碰头了。

二人步调一致地走着，心里头却是各想各的。

幸村熬不住沉默，开了口，“周助，我觉得你最近怪怪的。”

“没办法，还是有点紧张升学考。”

“不止这个，你有事没告诉我。”幸村站定在公车站前，不二也停了下来。

他迟疑地看着幸村背着光的脸，压在心底的纠结挣扎全涌了上来。

“你告诉我，我们一起想办法解决。”

“有一件事，我觉得已经走头无路。”

“什么事？”

“我们……”

“我们什么？”

不二定定说道，“我们。”

宛如一个晴天霹雳，幸村表情垮了下来，难以相信自己听到的，“你……再说一遍。”

无论重复多少遍，结果都是一样的，不二刚张嘴就被幸村打断了，“这是不是分手？”

这个问题显然难回答得多，但长痛不如短痛，不二一狠心，点了点头。

也真是奇怪，他每点一次头，就感觉往自己心口上扎了一刀。

幸村闭起眼，深呼吸了几口，牙都要被他自己咬碎了。

不二被不远处的车灯照得眼睛有些痛，他知道他等的公交车来了。

“我知道了，”幸村此时已经抑制住了自己的情绪，垂下头，表情隐没在刘海底下，“希望你不要后悔。”

不二在坐上公车往后张望的时候，他没有后悔；在他报考并顺利进入多摩美术大学的时候，也没有后悔。但每当他不时想起幸村的音容笑貌时，每一分每一秒都是后悔的。

8.

“不二君醒醒，要下车啦。”

不二从浅眠里惊醒过来，意识到自己居然睡着了，连忙向提醒他的同学道了谢，随后一道下了大巴。

进了博物馆不二基本上都在走马观花地参观，他实在是熟悉这里的一切了。这是与幸村来过这里至少三次的地方，那时候他们的碰面还叫做约会。

他在幸村最喜爱的画作前停下，细细打量着作品的细枝末节。他还能记起当时两个人肩并肩站在地上标注的最佳观赏点，垂在身侧的手悄然又默契地牵在了一起，和紧接而来的脸红心跳。

为什么变成了现在这个样子？

好像全都是自己一手导致的。感觉没有办法忍受世俗的眼光，太顾及身边人的感受。他太感性和温柔，太擅长感同身受，共情到最后把他的爱情搭了进去，什么也没给自己剩下。

人或许活得自私一些，会比较快乐。

博物馆里传来了广播声，不二听了听，是小孩走失呼叫家长的消息。他想，要是失去的都能用失物招领的广播寻回就好了。

他自嘲地笑了笑，心头却发酸发苦。回过神来发觉自己落后了大部队许多，转身插袋离开了那个充满了回忆的地方。

“……周助。”

不二被身后的声音钉在了原地。

那个回荡在他梦里、脑海里，流淌在血液，刻在他骨子里的声音。

他屏气转头，看见幸村就站在三步开外的地方，简直难以置信，眼泪一下子顺着脸颊流下来了，他止不住地开始低声啜泣起来。

幸村没料到不二的反应，赶忙手足无措地上前，把衣服口袋都摸了一遍才掏到纸巾，慌乱抽出一张来，给肩膀颤抖的那人擦掉脸上的眼泪。

一边的保安走过来询问情况，幸村一边拍着怀里那人的背进行安抚，一边谎称说朋友是被这幅画的意境所打动。保安一听，觉得以他目前的艺术修养还无法理解，点了点头后便走开了。

9.

不二捧着咖啡，鼻头还有些红。

幸村两分钟前问他现在方便进行上次说的“好好谈谈”那件事吗，他便在心里整理起这些年的千头万绪。

“我这辈子大概有两件事比较后悔。”

不二听见幸村先开了口，抬头去看他讲话的样子。

“第一件就是放弃打网球，”幸村看着自己右手打网球磨出来的薄茧，“另一个你大概也猜得到，说出来是有些矫情，但我也不怕你笑，那就是当时这么轻易地放了你走。”

不二咽了一口口水，“精市……”

“你现在最好别说什么世事无常，我们回不去了之类的话。我们当然是回不去的，这是违背科学的。”

不二被逗笑了，用被咖啡捂热的一只手握住了幸村放在腿上的左手，“……那我可能只对一件事后悔吧。”

“我希望这件事千万要和我有关。”

“和你有关。”

幸村叹口气，反手握住了不二的手，“我可以不过问之前发生的一切，但请你务必告诉我，现在你的心境跟那时有没有发生变化？如果还是一样，我可以向你保证，我们从此井水不犯河水，在学校里你都不用担心再撞见我；但是，如果现在的你已经与当时有了不同的想法，那么我……”

“精市，”不二举起他们握在一起的手，呵了一口气，“你的手好像很冷。”

10.

在法国一个小镇里，不二盛装出席，笑容和煦地招待着前来参加摄影展的来宾。

他发觉有一个宾客伫立在35号展品前，久久没有离开。

“打扰一下，我看您在这里站了很久，请问有什么我可以解答的吗？”

“哦！不二先生！首先请允许我感叹你展现的出彩摄影作品。”

“多谢夸奖。”

“这一幅作品我没有看懂，请问它表达了什么呢？”

不二看了看眼前的号作品，笑容微敛，“这幅作品上的东西对我来说宝贵得无以复加，但当时的我不清楚它的价值，做出了与珍惜它截然相反的举动。”

“所以……这幅《The missing piece》，是在纪念您失去的东西吗？”

不二笑了笑，从胸前的口袋里掏出一张卡，也就是那副拍摄作品的原件，“不，他现在已经回到我的身边。”

幸村端着两杯香槟走了过来，将其中一杯递给了不二。

那宾客看见二人的对戒，会心一笑，向他们举杯敬酒。

—The End—

*5里的东京工艺大学有人记得吗哈哈哈哈，是外套里不二所进入的大学 算是AU灵魂互撞？

*8里可以幻想下我本来是想设计“当下”的时间线，不二穿着个卫衣,在肚子前的口袋里自己握自己手的。后来想了想画面太好笑容易出戏，脱离本段想表达的重逢情绪，就作罢了（跳脱开本文还是蛮有意思的

*9里的结尾是致敬《傲慢与偏见》2005年电影的经典结尾片段

*10里不二最后的话其实用了个同音梗，他/它（在日语里发音应该有区别的吧【没事咱中文博大精深嘻嘻


End file.
